dc_fanon_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Five Nights At Freddy's 2: 1987
...Scarier then ever, FNAF2: 1987 provides everything for you, it's like hot chili pepper in the South Pole, but with jumpscares. Five Nights at Freddy's 2: 1987 is a 2015 Disney Channel Original Movie. It is a sequel/prequel (story plot) to "Five Nights At Freddy's: The Beginning Of A Haunted Night" and the second movie in the "Five Nights At Freddy's Movie Series". It stars Mary Wary, Cyrus Uy, Blake Micheal, Bradley Steven Perry and Ailsa Maplesden. It is set to premiere at November 13, 2015. Plot Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is a family-friendly restaurant themed around lovable animatronics that sing during the day, a place of fun and joy for children and parents alike. At night, however, the restaurant takes a dark turn, and those same animatronics take to roaming the halls of the pizzeria. As the new night shift security guard, Mary Wary has to work the night shift, from 12-6 AM, for 6 days. Mary's job as the night guard is to watch over the animatronics via cameras around the pizzeria, using a flashlight to see inside dark areas - including the shadowed, doorless hallway that leads into the office. She will need to survive from dozen of animatronics. Will she make it? Summary Welcome back to the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the old and aging animatronics are joined by a new cast of characters. They are kid-friendly, updated with the latest in facial recognition technology, tied into local criminal databases, and promise to put on a safe and entertaining show for kids and grown-ups alike! What could go wrong? As the new security guard working nights, your job is to monitor cameras and make sure nothing goes wrong after-hours. The previous guard has complained about "issues"; namely, the characters trying to get into the office (he has since been moved to day-shift). So to make your job easier, you've been provided with your very own empty Freddy Fazbear head, which should fool the animatronic characters into leaving you alone if they should accidentally enter your office. As always, Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for death or dismemberment. Cast Main Cast *Mary Wary as Sercuity Guard (All Nights) *Cyrus Uy as Phone Guy (All Nights) *Blake Micheal as Toy Freddy (All Nights) *Bradley Steven Perry as Toy Bonnie (All Nights) *Ailsa Maplesden as Toy Chica (All Nights) *Emma Nisbet as Mangle (All Nights) *Anna Nisbet as Marionette/The Puppet (All Nights) *Matthew as Ballon Boy (Night 2-6) *Floyd Martinez as Bonnie (Night 3-6) *Rekaya Starlight as Chica (Night 3-6) *George Delanivias as Foxy (Night 2-6) *Christian Simpson as Freddy (Night 3-6) Recurring Cast *Swarm Spikeman as Golden Freddy (Night 6-7) *Cyrus Uy as Purple Man (Night 2-6) (only when the minigames scene comes on) *Roshon Fegan as Child 1 (Night 2-6) (only when the minigames scene comes on) *Lauren Scotland as Child 2 (Night 2-6) (only when the minigames scene comes on) *Ross Lynch as Child 3 (Night 2-6) (only when the minigames scene comes on) *Laura Marano as Child 4 (Night 2-6) (only when the minigames scene comes on) *Meadow Belal as The Missing Child/Child 5 (Night 2-6) (only when the minigames scene comes on) Soundtrack "Five Nights At Freddy's 2: The Soundtrack" (October 18, 2015) Trivia *This movie is based of the second game, "Five Nights At Freddy's 2". *This movie has more characters. *There is an extended night 6 in this movie but not like the previous one. *There's rumours saying that Purple Man could have been the Phone Guy, as Purple Man carries a phone in the minigames scene. Also Purple Man is the most likely culprit who killed the 5 childrens, with the four of them stuffed into the older animatronics and the fifth one being stuffed inside Golden Freddy. The Puppet is being controled by the 5th child. *James Campbell was replaced by Blake Michael due to issues between him and Cyrus. Category:Movies Category:Five Nights At Freddy's 2:1987 Category:Cyrus Uy